


Kylo Ren One Shots

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: A collection of Kylo Ren x Reader one shots





	Kylo Ren One Shots

Kylo looked exhausted, dark circles bruising his normally bright eyes. As he sipped his coffee and read the morning paper you buttered some toast, stomach growling in anticipation. You bit into the bread with a satisfied crunch, chewing thoughtfully as you watched your fiancé take another gulp of coffee. You tried to keep the intruding thoughts about work at bay, at least until you were in the car for your morning commute; it was going to be a busy week for you both.

Kylo’s recent promotion to Vice President of First Order Incorporated had him working harder and later than usual. And for a man who already practically lived at the office, well, the mornings seemed to be your only quality time as of late. In the past few months, your Non-Profit had taken off in ways you had never anticipated. In fact, it was your face smiling on the front page of the newspaper Kylo was reading, a boastful headline hovering above your picture. The photo op and piece had been well written, much to your delight. Being named the newest up and coming business woman was nothing to turn your nose at.

And yet, something felt like it was missing.

After watching Kylo bring a hand to rub the sleep out of his eye with a heavy sigh, you pulled out your phone hit speed dial.

“Yes, good morning Claire. I need you to clear Mr. Ren’s week,” you switched the phone to the opposite ear and grabbed your orange juice, smiling brightly at Kylo’s confused face, “mhm, yes, I understand that Claire, but I don’t remember asking your opinion on it darling. Get it done. Now.”

With that you ended the call and dialed another number, taking several sips of the orange juice as the phone rang. Per instruction, it only rang twice.

“Good morning Clarence, I need you to reschedule everything I have this week and tell the Royal Naboo Resort to prepare our suite for a week-long stay,” Kylo had now set aside the paper and was smirking at you across the table, looking more delicious than he knew in his dark grey suit. “What? Oh, yes, please make sure the jet is ready for us by noon. Thank you dear.”

Hanging up and swallowing the last of your orange juice, you stood and sashayed to put your plate and cup in the sink. Kylo’s deep voice came from behind you as he leaned back from the table, his words swimming in an undercurrent of amusement.

“I _love it_ when you’re bossy,” he chuckled, standing to walk towards you with his dress shoes echoing on the spotless mahogany floors. You leaned against the counter and bit your lip as you surveyed him, a hungry smile on your face.

“Are we going somewhere my love?” he asked upon towering over you, head cocked to the side.

Without giving you time to answer, his hands were quick to move to your waist, lifting you effortlessly onto the beautiful marble countertop of the center kitchen island. Shivering from the coolness of the stone, you wrapped your legs around his waist and inhaled the delicious spice of the cologne on his neck; a blend of tobacco, black leather, and resinous woods that made your mouth water.

“Mhm,” you hummed in answer after a moment, placing soft kisses along his jaw with arms draped across his broad shoulder, “we need a vacation.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” his voice came low from his chest, “the jet won’t be ready until noon?” he asked, hand moving for the sash of your robe.

You nodded and moved to bite his earlobe in a teasing display. His response sent anticipatory shivers down your spine that pooled in your core.

“Let’s see how many times I can make you cum until then…”

~~~

The sight of your suite at the Royal Naboo Resort brought a large smile to your lips as soon as the double doors opened wide. The space was pristine with crisp linen sheets tucked neatly onto the king-sized bed, and the requested champagne chilling in a brass bucket to the side. Kylo tipped the bellhop and began to loosen his tie as you threw yourself back onto the bed, a dramatic sigh leaving your mouth.

This place had a special place in your heart and always put you in a good mood. You couldn’t believe you had let so much time pass since your last visit. Kylo had bought the suite for you as a gift commemorating your first year together, and you often stayed there together a few times a year. But since getting engaged and both of your jobs picking up traction, it had been so much harder to get away.

You raised your hand above your head, gazing at the shimmering engagement ring adorning your finger. You knew it probably cost more than the entire room, jet, and vacation all together. But then again, three month’s pay at Kylo’s level in the company was nothing short of impressive…

You had been dismissed as a gold digger with spread legs at the start of your and Kylo’s relationship. You had both met while pursuing your graduate degrees, a moment of fate that had you thankful you accidentally spilt your coffee down the front of Kylo’s shirt upon smacking into his huge frame. Kylo’s parents were weary at first but having seen your dedication to both charity and the people of Chandrila, you were welcomed as part of the family very quickly.

The Metropolis of Chandrila was Senator Organa’s first love, with her police commissioner husband, Han Solo, following close behind. She worked tirelessly to better the city and drive out corruption, utilizing both you and your charity as a strong arm in the effort. Her dismay at Kylo joining the corporate side of the city had resulted in a large fight during Christmas a few years back; both mother and son were very strong willed. Thankfully Han knew how to handle them both and made peace by Christmas morning.

Kylo’s fiddling about drew you out of your reminiscing as he unzipped the luggage. Propping yourself up, you watched him pull out the perfectly folded items.

“I don’t know why you pack them like that, they always get so wrinkly,” you teased.

Kylo paused to narrow his eyes at you, leaning with both hands on the luggage as he clenched his jaw.

“If you don’t like how I pack, then maybe _you_ should do it next time.”

“Oh?” your brow arched in response, “someone is feeling sassy today. I think you need a massage, my dear.”

Kylo glared a moment longer, opening and closing his mouth before he hung his head and sighed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Things have been fucking hectic lately. I feel so tightly wound that I’m about to snap.” He kicked off his shoes and slid his suit jacket down his long arms before tossing it on the bed, the tie quickly following suit. “It was a good idea to come here, we both need it.”

Hopping off the bed, you grabbed a chair from the small table pressed against the wall and brought it to the center of the room. You walked to stand in front of Kylo and pressed both hands to his chest, pushing him gently backwards.

“Why don’t you take a seat and allow me to help you unwind,” your voice was a low whisper, bringing a coy smirk to Kylo’s lips as the back of his legs hit the chair, forcing him to take a seat.

You walked over to the bar, flipping on the oak record player and seeking out two glasses. Your favorite record was still in place, the sultry and smooth jazz of Ella Fitzgerald filling the air. Whiskey in hand, you sauntered back over to Kylo’s reclining body and handed him a glass, filling it with a generous amount of amber liquid before pouring your own.

“To us,” you toasted, raising your glass some and meeting his.

“To us.” The soft clink of glass came with a genuine smile on Kylo’s face, one that you had not seen in far too long. It made him look younger, his dark hair framing his features in a beautiful display.

The strong liquor burning the back of your throat, you set the bottle and your glass aside and began swaying your hips to the music. Glancing over your shoulder, you were pleased to see Kylo sinking even further into the chair, his dark eyes roaming hungrily over your body.

You ran your hands up your hips, fingers dancing along your waist and up over your head in rhythm with the music. The liquor made your head buzz pleasantly as your eyes closed, the soft vocals humming along your skin. Turning to face Kylo, you hooked your thumbs into the waistband of your trousers and swayed them down your legs, kicking them up and into Kylo’s face with a laugh.

He caught them easily and tossed them aside, tsking his tongue at your cheekiness as he took another sip from his glass. Turning and bending over slightly, you teased a view of your silky blank panties as your hand traced its way up your leg. Kylo’s eyes followed your hand up and up, making its way to the buttons of your shirt. Walking slowly towards him, you undid one button, and then another, until your cleavage was fully visible. Placing your hands on the arms of the chair, you rolled your shoulders and sang along with the music, swatting away Kylo’s hand when he reached out.

“Nuh-uh, no touching, you know the rules,” you chided, turning to sway your ass over his crotch.

He released an annoyed sigh that turned into a groan as you brushed over his erection, a pleasant sound that was reward for your endeavors. You looked over your shoulder with a smile, slipping your shirt off your arms and letting it fall to the floor. Wearing nothing but the matching black silk and lace lingerie set, you moved around his chair in tempo, hands roaming from his still tense shoulders and down the front of his chest, tugging at his tucked shirt beneath his suit jacket and undoing the buttons. You never grew accustomed to the feeling of his broad chest, loving to trace your hands over every inch of it.

Having exposed his chest, your hands continued down to his torso as you kissed and sucked at his neck, finally rubbing over his straining erection. His hips rolled into your palm with each movement you made, heat radiating from his thick member.

“Looks like you’re fiiiiinally relaxing,” you purred into his ear.

He knocked back the rest of his drink and let the heavy glass fall to the floor with a thud. Taking one of your hands in his, he brought your fingertips to his lips, kissing them softly before taking a finger into his mouth and sucking gently. The action was surprisingly erotic, causing you to suck in a breath of air. He released each finger with a wet _pop_ and looked up at you behind him, a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Now climb that teasing ass of yours onto the bed and touch yourself for me.”

It wasn’t a request, but you were more than happy to obey.

You smoothed yourself onto the silky linen, propping your head up with a pillow so you could see Kylo better. He was restraining himself with impressive self-control, but you knew he got exquisite pleasure out of it. He liked taking control from afar, watching you come undone with the direction of his words. Leaning forward some, you reached back to unhook your bra, nipples hardening at the sudden temperature change. Your panties followed, and you parted your legs spread eagle for Kylo’s viewing pleasure. He hummed in appreciate, elbow propped on the armrest as he ran his fingers over his lips absentmindedly.

“Look how wet you are for me, that little show of yours seemed to please you just as much as it did me. Now, why don’t you part those wet lips for me.”

Leaning your head back onto the pillow, you held his gaze and obeyed, fingers reaching down in a V to spread your labia.

“Good girl, get your fingers nice and wet from the mess your cunt is making. But don’t you dare touch your clit.”

You pouted for him, but it did nothing to change his mind. He was transfixed as you ran your index and middle finger up and down, coating them in arousal and heat. Kylo didn’t speak again until he was satisfied with your performance.

“Tweak your nipples with your wet fingers, I know how much you like that,” his serious and business-like tone had you softly panting, hanging eagerly on every word that left his mouth.

You pulled at the hardened peaks, twisting and pinching them roughly until a filthy moan escaped your throat. Kylo shifted and leaned forward in the chair, elbows propped on his knees. His head was cocked like a predator’s, watching you writhe under your own touch.

“You may rub your clit now,” he finally granted, much to your excitement.

Your wet hand immediately shot down between your legs, gathering more wetness and rubbing circles over your swollen clit with the pads of your fingers. You moaned for him, free hand cupping and squeezing your breast as you licked your lips.

Kylo stood but made no movement towards you. He slipped off his unbuttoned shirt, tossing it to join your discarded clothes on the floor. Eyes never leaving yours, he slowly began to remove the rest of his clothing until he stood only in his dark briefs.

“Add two fingers to your cunt baby girl,” he commanded, walking over to the bottle of champagne still chilling in the bucket near the bed.

He didn’t need to tell you twice as you curled your fingers into your heat, the wetness making an obscene sound as you rode your hand.

“ _Fuck_ , Kylo, I want you,” you breathed, eyes fluttering shut as you hit your g-spot over and over again.

“Stop.”

The sudden gruffness made you whine, hand stilling and pulling out of you. Kylo crawled onto the bed, shifting to his knees as he towered over you, uncorking the bottle of champagne smoothly.

“Hands above your head,” he whispered, bending over enough to place a ghost of a kiss on your navel.

You complied and gasped, body arching as Kylo poured the ice-cold champagne between your breasts and down your body. He followed the liquid quickly with his hot mouth, licking his way from your pussy to your breasts, sucking the sticky alcohol from your skin along the way.

It took all your self-control to not reach your hands down to tangle them in his soft hair, tugging at it for more. Pulling his mouth from your breast, he looked up at you, lips glistening.

“Open wide like a good girl.”

He tipped your chin and poured the champagne into your mouth before replacing the bottle with his lips. The champagne leaked from the sides of your mouth as he devoured you, allowing yours arms and legs to wrap around him hungrily. Tossing the still half-full bottle of champagne to the floor as if it hadn’t cost an outrageous amount, he wrapped his large arms around you and brought you to straddle him. You sucked at his lips and ground your hips, desperate for friction between your sticky bodies.

Breaking away only to remove his briefs, he pulled you back on top of him, trapping his cock between his stomach and your parted labia. You rolled yourself against the delicious heat, moaning into Kylo’s mouth as you covered him in your arousal. Every time your clit ground against the head of his cock, you shivered and praised his size.

“Mmm, you want me baby?” he asked, gripping his length and lifting you some.

“God yes, _please_!” You were begging, all sense of pride gone.

That seemed to satisfy Kylo, as he teased your entrance, holding you back with a tight arm around your waist from sinking down fully on him. He was ever reminding of who was in control. Slowly, _oh so slowly_ , he pushed himself into you, stretching you out in a wonderous mix of pleasure and pain. No matter how many times you fucked, you were always overwhelmed by the sheer thickness of him. It was a welcomed sting, one you had come to ache for.

Once fully seated on top of him, you began to move and squeeze around him, biting as his neck. He panted into your ear with each movement, praising your tightness. Leaning back on his haunches and putting a hand around your neck, he held you and began to fuck you with a deliberate pace. The angle was deeper and more attentive, bringing the swell of your orgasm fast approaching.

“Fuck! Yes!” he yelled, “Whose pussy is this, tell me!” The pressure on your airway was just right without being too constrictive.

“Yours Kylo, only yours! _Fucking give it to me_!” you growled back, egging him on with every movement of your body.

You gripped his forearm to help steady your body, letting him do the work as he quickly brought you the pleasure you were craving.

“ _Ohmygod_ I going to cum,” you moaned, feeling the coiling heat in your core begin to clench.

“Good girl, cum for me, let me feel you cum on my dick,” he praised gruffly, brining your chest to his as he clenched your hips and picked up the pace.

Incoherent words flowed from your mouth as your orgasm peaked and crashed, every muscle tightening and clenching as you bucked against him. His hips stuttered as he yelled a loud “ _fuck_!” and buried himself deep within you. You felt the hot ropes of his cum fill you up, your orgasm continuing to make you cling to him for dear life.

You both panted with foreheads pressed, lips brushing one another’s in exhausted pleasure. Kylo leaned you back onto the bed, pulling out with a shudder before collapsing on top of you. Your chest heaved as you regained your breath, senses slowly coming back to your surroundings. You were suddenly very aware of how sticky you both were and the ridiculous mess you had made of the bed. Kylo must have had the same thought, as he chuckled low from his chest and looked up at you.

“Should we call housekeeping, or wait until after round four?”

You laughed and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“And what exactly is round four?”

“The shower of course, I love fucking you in the shower.”

You licked your lips and looked down at him, brow arched.

“We are going to need a vacation after our vacation, aren’t we?”


End file.
